In the past it has been very difficult for a person to carry both wet and dry articles at one time. Usually two carrying bags have been required to keep the wet and dry articles separate from one another. The bag holding the wet articles usually had an undesirable leak or drip. If a person were carrying something in addition to the carrying bag, the wet and dry articles were wrapped in some type of waterproof material and placed in the same bag. This procedure required time to wrap the articles separately from one another and resulted in a waste of material because the waterproof wrapping was thrown away. Furthermore, it was almost invariably the case that the wrapping came loose when travelling and the articles came in contact with each other so that the articles which were dry when initially placed in the bag became wet or damp.
In addition to the above problems, it has been very hard to carry in a lightweight bag heavy objects such as large chilled pop bottles on which moisture forms in warm weather. The heavy bottles with moisture on their surfaces would weaken the bag's strength or discolour or damage the bag. Further, it is desirable to chill bottles of beverages in ice while maintaining other goods in the bag in a dry condition. It is also desirable to have a bag for carrying heavy bottles provided with carrying straps or handles.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a carrying bag having at least two separate compartments where water migration between compartments is precluded.
It is another object of the invention to provide a strong flexible carrying bag having at least two separate compartments capable of holding heavy objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a carrying bag having two separate compartments each being capable of holding water. The opening to the compartment may be provided with means for closing the opening.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a durable, open ended carrying bag provided with a handle for carrying the bag, the bag being easily folded when empty to facilitate handling of the bag.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide an open ended carrying bag having handle means and two internal, flexible, waterproof dividers which have a closure device along their free edges to provide an internal watertight compartment which can be completely sealed by the closure device.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a carrying bag having a handle which can be converted to a shoulder strap.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a strong carrying bag which will stand on its own so that it is easy to place articles in the bag.